An optic uses a reflector to direct light from a light source in a particular direction. Such optics are used in a variety of lighting applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,096 (Sommers) discloses a die-level encapsulated LED package. An LED die is encapsulated in resin and mounted on a lead frame that includes a non-parabolic reflective surface. Light from the die is directed to an interior curved surface of the resin that further reflects the light inside the resin to an external surface of the resin. The reflecting surfaces cooperate to convert light from the LED die to light that appears to come from a point or line near the curved surface of the resin, as shown in FIG. 3 therein.